


[Podfic] Storm in a Teacup

by Faith Wood (faithwood), sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons he'd rather not think about, Draco is obsessed with Potter's hair. This cannot end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Storm in a Teacup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Storm in a Teacup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485218) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> Recorded for the 2016 hp_podfic_fest  
> Beta by semperfiona

Length: 00:51:35

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Storm%20in%20a%20Teacup.mp3) (47 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Storm%20in%20a%20Teacup.m4b) (22 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
